Daddy Still Loves You
by Time2Live
Summary: Captain Edward A. Mason, a Marine, is killed in combat. Read and Review!


**A/N: Here's a oneshot that I may update if I ever decide where I want it to go. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

I felt the diamonds on the ring on my left hand. A tear fell down my cheek. I looked at the granite colored casket that was positioned over a dirt hold six feet deep. I flinched as I heard the seven US Marines fire their guns into the air three times each. I ran my fingers across the stitching of the American flag that a soldier handed to me. I rubbed my stomach as my unborn baby swam around inside me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. . ." I kept hearing over and over that afternoon. "If there's anything we can do to help. . ."

I didn't want help. I wanted my husband back. I wanted my baby's father here when his child was brought into this world. I wanted my baby's father to be there when they took their first steps, started kindergarten, graduated high school, got married . . . I wanted Captain Edward A. Mason's arms around me to help me remember that he's still my Eddie.

I crawled into bed that night and looked at Edward's side. There were car magazines on his night table and one of his shirts was still on the floor. I picked it up and pressed it to my face inhaling his scent. The pain ripped me apart. I curled up in a ball on his side of our bed and cried myself to sleep.

"Bella. . .Honey, it's noon." I heard the soft voice of my mother say. I felt the bed shift as she sat down. She put her arm on my shoulder. "Come down stairs once you're dressed. I've made lunch." I heard her exit the room.

I sniffed Edward's pillow one last time before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower. I stood in the scalding hot water, never feeling its pain on me, and stared at Edward's shampoo and body wash. I used them instead of my normal strawberry scented soaps. I wanted to smell him all the time.

When I dressed, I didn't feel like wearing any of my clothes. Instead I pulled on one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. I threw my hair up into a bun and made my way down stairs. Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table along with someone I wasn't expecting to see. My big brother Emmett.

I ran into his arms crying. He wasn't supposed to be back for another year. He was also a Marine. "Shh. . .Bells, it's going to be alright. Shh. . ." He stroked my hair and rubbed my back as I let the tears fall.

"It hurts so much Em," I mumbled into his Marine uniform. "And his baby is never going to know him."

Emmett stayed with me all day. He let me cry when I needed to and let me talk his head off about Edward. I needed that. I loved my big brother.

It wasn't until ten o'clock that night that Emmett finally said, "Bells, I should be getting to Rose's house. . . She doesn't know I'm back yet."

Now I felt horrible. "Em, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay. . .She must miss you terribly."

He hugged me again. "Nah, Bells. She hasn't missed me yet." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. "Bye, Bubba."

That night I couldn't sleep no matter how much I cuddled up to Edward's pillow. So I went down stairs and sat on the couch. In complete silence, I remembered the last time I saw Edward four months ago.

"_Mmm. . .Bella. God I love you." Edward said softly as he kissed me passionately, both hands gently holding my face. He had just been told he was going on a seven month tour. We had a week before he left._

_I ran my hands down his back and pulled my face away. "Edward. . .I want to tell you something."_

_He kissed from my forehead to my chin. "Yeah, babe?" He continued kissing to my jaw line and back to my lips._

"_I'm pregnant." I whispered quickly._

_He pulled back. "What? Really?" A big, goofy smile took over his face._

"_Uh-huh." I smiled. I could feel tears of joy coming to my eyes._

_He picked me up and swung me around the room. "You mean, I get to be a daddy?" He yelled out a loud 'Hell yeah!' and put me down. He went down on his knees and pulled my shirt up. I was only eight weeks along. "Hi baby. . ." He peppered my middle with kisses. "It's Daddy . . . I love you and Mommy so much." He looked at me with the beautiful smile of his._

I found myself crying and rubbing my now eight month round tummy. My baby must have sensed my discomfort. He or she kept lightly kicking the top part of my stomach. As if it was a loving gesture. "It'll be okay baby. . . Daddy still loves you." I fell asleep right there on the couch.

**A/N: This story struck home with me. . .I felt the need to put it into some sort of words. It's hard though. . .Please read and review!**


End file.
